


Sail

by FindingMyPerhaps



Series: Sail [1]
Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chesley, Cutting, DEAL WITH IT, Just read it my beta thinks I did fantastic, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Twincest, What Was I Thinking?, yes I am naming this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyPerhaps/pseuds/FindingMyPerhaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier has a twin brother. He loves him to death. He protects him. He loves him. And he lets it get to his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I ended up thinking this up while listening to the song 'Sail' by Awolnation. Because my mind likes to twist and turn while listening to music and turn everything into something it was not meant to be. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Beta'd by 'papercutperfect', of course, as she is amazing. :)

 

 

 

 

Charles has it hard, though no one would know. Wesley knows. He knows all about it, of course, since Charles tells him nearly everything. They share secrets, though Wesley has few. And Charles doesn't mind pouring his heart out to his twin. He loves it. 

 Raven is there for him, as well, but she barely speaks to Wesley. She hardly even notices him, and though Wesley doesn't have any emotion to it, Charles still finds it curious. But he is too polite to say anything. 

 Wesley has saved Charles's life quite a few times. Charles is beat nearly every day and tormented by their stepfather and stepbrother. Wesley never gets the beatings at all. It's always Charles that ends up with bruises. His dear twin would apologize to him and say he wished he could help. But that's just it, they're both helpless. And it's when Charles would grab the blade and press it to his skin that Wesley would make him drop it and hold him while he cried, Charles curled against him and sobbing.

 And Charles has never felt so loved. Wesley cares for him when no one else does. It's grown to the point over the years that Charles finds himself in love with Wesley. Wesley is hesitant at first, but he loves Charles as well. The telepathy confirms it.

 It's not long before they kiss for the first time, but it's a while before they ever share their bodies with one another.

First it began with tears from a tortured day along with the warm embrace of an identical body. It then proceeds with a gentle kiss, and then it takes off into desperate, sloppy kisses. 

 Wesley makes love to Charles that very night, leaving Charles a panting mess. He holds the young telepath, knowing he wouldn't want him to let go in the first place. "I love you..." He whispers to Charles, and just like that, he's gone.

 Charles expected this. But this is the first night it cuts him deep. Wesley leaving him like this, when he's only just felt whole with him. He feels the mangled sheets, grips them, before he finally begins to cry. 

 His powers can't convince him all the time. They don't work like that. He has Wesley for a certain amount of time before he's gone each night.

 "I... I love you, too, Wes..." He sobs and grips the sheets next to him where his twin once was.

 But that's just it. He was never there. He never said those words. He never held him. He never existed.

 Charles Xavier has a twin brother. He loves him to death. He protects him. He loves him. And he lets it get to his head...


End file.
